In general, the problem with using solid fuel in a vertical smoker and cooker is that direct radiant heat is not desirable for slow cooking meats or barbecue. Also, carcinogens may form on the meat if drippings are allowed to drop onto hot burning embers. A layer of metal or stone is sometimes used to reduce the negative effects of direct radiant heat on slow cooking meats but does little to prevent the meat drippings from producing carcinogen causing smoke when they fall on a hot surface.
In some implementations, the present invention may include an array of drip guides that are arranged to catch and direct the flow of meat drippings away from the burning embers positioned thereunder while still allowing heat and smoke to rise therebetween. Further, the drip guides may be configured to cool the surface that the meat drippings fall onto and to channel the drippings into a collection pail that sits in the coolest portion of the fire box chamber.
Some smoker and cooker designs are configured to vent exhaust gasses from the lowest portion of the cooking chamber as a way to generate the effects of natural convection. The amount of turbulence generated by venting exhaust gasses in this manner is very limited and inefficient because the total amount of warm air in circulation must be replaced by cold air entering the enclosed cooking chamber.
In some implementations, the present invention may be configured to generate turbulence therein as a result of the differential thermals traveling through the array of drip guides. In some implementations, this turbulence may be generated even when the provided combustion air blower is not running. This turbulence creates ample air flow to spread heat and/or smoke evenly throughout the cooking chamber.
In general, it is well known by those of ordinary skill in the art, that a PID (proportional-integral-derivative) controller is an ideal method of regulating the temperature within a solid fuel cooking system. After-market, add-on PID controllers configured for attachment to a variety of different grills and/or smokers are available. These after-market PID controllers are optimized to work with a variety of cooker systems and are typically not as efficient as a PID controller that has been optimized for use with a specific size and/or design of cooker system.
In some implementations, the present invention may use a PID controller which has been optimized for use therewith. Further, in some implementations, the PID controller may include a digital temperature display showing the internal temperature of the cooking chamber and/or the desired set-point temperature. The temperature may be displayed in degrees Fahrenheit and/or Celsius.
Using a solid fuel source (e.g., charcoal briquettes) for cooking and simultaneously heating wood chips to create a flavorful smoke is difficult. Once ignited, the solid fuel can reach a temperature that will ignite wood chips, even with a metal barrier positioned therebetween.
Implementations of the present invention are configured to solve this problem by controlling the amount and rate at which combustion air is introduced into the fire box, and through the use of novel wood chip trays. As a result, the interior of the wood chip trays may be kept from rising above ˜400 degrees Fahrenheit, which is below the ignition point of most wood chips but still results in flavorful smoke.
Prior art smoker and cookers that rely on solid fuel often require regular intervention on the part of the user during operation, for example, adding more fuel and/or using various controls to maintain a desirable cooking temperature.
Implementations of the present invention are configured to operate for up to 16 hours without user intervention after initial set up. In some implementations, the user needs to load the fire box with charcoal briquettes or another solid fuel, load the wood chip trays with wood chips (e.g., hickory), ignite a first portion of the solid fuel, enter the desired set-point temperature for cooking and/or smoking into the PID controller, and position meat and/or other food items on food racks positioned within the cooking chamber.
Wood chips, such as hickory, are frequently used to add a smoky flavor to food being cooked and/or smoked. Unfortunately, many smoker and cooker systems are unable to prevent the wood chip from nearing and/or reaching their combustion temperature at which point the smoke produced is undesirable for adding flavor to the meat.
Implementations of the present invention are configured to keep wood chips used therewith from generating smoke until the solid fuel positioned adjacent thereto starts to burn. The temperature of the wood chips adjacent the burning solid fuel rises to a desired temperature for optimal smoke flavor and is kept from overheating by an up draft that travels through a divider positioned within each wood chip tray. As an area of solid fuel burns out, the wood chips cool back down and offer little or no additional flavor. This is a process which continues throughout the duration of the cooking process and/or until the solid fuel has been exhausted.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for a vertical smoker and cooker for food. It is to the provision of a vertical smoker and cooker that is configured to address these needs, and others, that the present invention is primarily directed.